The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between an insulated wire and any manner of electronic component, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options.